This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of embodiments of the present invention that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
There are several monitoring systems on the market today designed to monitor and control television use and viewing, such as the V-chip. Traditional monitoring systems may be programmed to prevent a viewer from accessing a designated program or type of program, also referred to as “blocking” a program. For example, parents may use traditional monitoring systems to block specific programs they deem inappropriate for their children or any programs assigned an adult-oriented rating. Thus, parents may use traditional monitoring system technology to control and monitor their children's access to programs.
There are disadvantages associated with traditional monitoring system technology. Monitoring systems that block programs of a particular rating may fail to block an unrated, but inappropriate, program. Conversely, monitoring systems may block a show that a user did not intend to block. Also, traditional monitoring systems are generally not compatible with all video sources, such as DVDs and other video inputs. Typically, the traditional monitoring systems are confusing and complicated for the ordinary television user. Accordingly, there is a need to improve monitoring television usage, especially in the parent-child dynamic.